Winter 2015 Event
Introduction The Winter 2015 Event, 【Counter-attack! Assault on Truk Anchorage】 began on February 6th, ending two weeks later on February 23rd. (11AM JST) It is based around Operation Hailstone. Patch Notes See Recent Updates for more info. # New Ships #* U-511 (E-3 clear reward) #* Katori (E-4 clear reward) #* Amagi (E-5 clear reward) #* Asashimo # New Enemy Vessels #*Light Cruiser Demon (軽巡棲鬼) #*Battleship Water Demon (戦艦水鬼) # New Equipment #* Prototype 51cm Twin Cannon (E-2 Hard only clear reward) #* WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) (E-3 Hard and Medium only clear reward and U-511 stock equipment) #* Prototype FaT Type 95 Oxygen Torpedo Kai (Ro-500 (aka U-511 Kai Ni) stock equipment) # Voice and other Updates Mechanics Participation requirements * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots Special Mechanics # Combined Fleet (E-3 and E-5) # Line of Sight requirements on all maps. # Selectable and changeable difficulty #* This event has 3 ranks: easy (丙), medium (乙), hard (甲). #** HQ Level 35 unlocks medium, HQ Level 80 unlocks hard. #* You can choose the difficulty in each map separately. #* Different difficulties give different medals, equipment and materials when clearing the maps. #* Ships rewards (U-511, Katori and Amagi) will appear regardless of the difficulty. #* Difficulties probably affect drop rates, but most drops are possible on any difficulty. #** Isokaze has not been reported to drop in E-5 easy #** I-401 has not been reported to drop in E-4 easy #* When the difficulty is changed, the boss's health bar will be reset. #* Once the map is cleared (boss HP bar is depleted and killed), you CANNOT go back and change the difficulty. #* The First Class Medal symbol (the one that appears beside your name in your Admiral page) is given, along with the medal item (the one in your inventory) the moment you clear E-5 on hard, regardless of the difficulties chosen for previous maps. # There is no ship locking for this event. # The boss HP gauges does not regenerate over time in any map in any difficulty. # Support Expeditions are available. Expedition 141 Focuses on Support for Normal Nodes, Whereas Expedition 142 Focuses Support on Boss Nodes. The Expeditions DO REQUIRE that you have 2 DDs in your fleet. Do take note that their expeditions will end early after you finish one sortie, so try to make the most use out of them. Event Maps E-1 E-2 E-3 E-4 E-5 10,000, 10 Development Materials, 10 Improvement Materials, and 10 Large Furniture Boxes. ** The First Class Medal SYMBOL which appears next to your name on your Admiral's Page is obtained TOGETHER with the medal item. Getting the medal item will automatically grant you the medal symbol. In short, ONLY E-5 hard completion is needed, the difficulty completed E1 to E4 does not matter. Please pay attention that if you CONSUME the First Class Medal for resources, the SYMBOL WILL DISAPPEAR!!! * Node C''' is an empty node, Node '''D is a fuel maelstrom. |branching = *Node A/B (higher conditions override lower) **Three or more carriers in the first fleet guarantees A. **Two or more CLT in the second fleet OR any submarines in the second fleet guarantees A. **Naka OR Agano OR Maikaze + Nowaki the second fleet will go to B. **If the first fleet consists of only fast ships, fleet will go to B. **Other fleets will go to A. *Having Akashi or Katori in the first fleet OR a submarine in the second fleet brings you from A to C, otherwise it random between C or D. *Generally Surface Combined Fleets are sent from D north to E, while Fast Response Combined Fleets are sent east to F. *G and H/I are random. *More than 2 CLT will result in a deadend. |tips = * Light Cruiser Demon is at node A. Try to weaken her before she fires her torpedo. * Aircraft Carrier Demon awaits you at the pre-boss node. * On the final boss kill for hard difficulty, Battleship Water Demon awaits you with an escort of 2 Battleship Princesses, Standard Carrier Wo-Class Flagship II, and 2 Heavy Cruiser Ne-class elites. * Surface Combined Fleet is highly preferred since it is better able to defend the second fleet until the boss battle. * Cut-in setups and night battle equipment are highly recommended for the boss's final form. * Fighter power of 252 is needed for hard mode pre-final kill air superiority at the boss. ** This is achievable with 2CVL + 1BBV or 1CV + Akitsu Maru + 2BBV * Fighter power of 126 is needed for hard mode final boss formation air superiority. ** This is achievable with 1CV * Katori Kai is recommended as flagship to avoid the fuel maelstrom while holding the Fleet Command Facility. * Pre-boss support expedition is recommended. * Boss support expedition is recommended for final form. * 4FBB,1CV,1CA + 2CLT,2DD,1CAV,1CL works well for easy and normal nodes. |dropsA = Kikuzuki, Kisaragi, Mutsuki |dropsB = ? |dropsC = Empty Node |dropsD = Maelstrom Node |dropsE = Asashimo, Fubuki, Fumizuki, Hamakaze, Hatsuyuki Isonami, Kikuzuki, Kitakami, Murakumo, Ooi, Tanikaze, Urakaze |dropsF = Maruyu, Ooi |dropsG = Asashimo, Fumizuki, Hatsukaze, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Maruyu, Mikuma, Mochizuki, Murakumo,Sazanami, Shiranui, Ushio |dropsH = Agano, Akebono, Asashimo, Hatsukaze, Hatsuyuki, Kisaragi, Maruyu, Mikuma, Mochizuki, Mutsuki, Naka, Tanikaze |dropsI = ? |dropsJ = Abukuma, Agano, Akagi, Atago, Fusou, Hamakaze, Hiei, Hiyou, Ise, Isokaze, Junyou, Kaga, Kinugasa, Kitakami, Kiyoshimo,Kumano, Maikaze, Maruyu, Mikazuki, Mogami, Mutsu, Nagato, Ryuujou, Suzuya, Takao, Tanikaze, Urakaze, Yamashiro, Yukikaze, Hayashimo |dropsK = ? |dropsL = ? |dropsM = ? }} See Also References * Wikipedia entry on Operation Hailstone * Wikiwiki link * Enemy fleet composition and formation data collected and compiled by Fujihita Tools * Air Superiority Calculator by Ofi123 (Not 100% translated.) * KanColle Calculator and tools by no1244 (in Japanese) * Air Superiority Calculator (in Japanese) * Effective LoS Calculator (in Japanese) Discussions * Before and After Resource Checks * Reports and Results: E-1 * Reports and Results: E-2 * Reports and Results: E-3 * Reports and Results: E-4 * Reports and Results: E-5 Player Live Streams *KanColle U.S.A. Streamers **Zak提督's stream: twitch.tv/bl2w (will be playing every day from 8:00 PM - 10:00 PM EST / 10:00 AM - 12:00 PM JST) (Cleared E5 2/20/2015) ** Ok1n´s stream : http://www.twitch.tv/ok1n ** Yamato_kai2000's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/yamato_kai2000 (schedule 7:30 PM - 9:20PM PST (Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays) / 12:30 PM - 2:20 PM JST Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays) (finished standard operations E1-3; 4-5 cancelled due to insufficient open slots) **Totaku's stream: Totaku's Livestream (will be playing on weekends from 1:30 AM - 6:00 AM CST / 4:30 PM - 9:00 PM JST) (Event Cleared) **DS4's stream 1: twitch.tv/deltasierra4 (will be playing on weekends from 9:00 PM - 3:00 AM CST / 12:00 PM - 6:00 PM JST. More stream announcements will be made on the wiki chat) (E6 clear! See y'all at the next event!) **DS4's stream 2: DS4 on Livestream **Remi_Scarlet's stream: twitch.tv/remi_scarlet **NikaidoAkiBro's stream: twitch.tv/nikaidorumibro ** HandgunOtonashi's stream : twitch.tv/handgunotonashi EST 1200 onwards. ** SlashZero's stream: hitbox.tv/JenXIII (main) twitch.tv/jenxiii (mirror) ** Kevadu's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/kevadu/ (will be frontlining, staying up all night to try and clear the event as quickly as possible after maintenance finishes) ** Sekronashi's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/sekronashi ** Crescentia's stream: http://www.hitbox.tv/crescentia (main) twitch.tv/crescentia (backup) ** Gensui Hime's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/gensuihime (All day Friday after 5PM, based on CST) ** c0mpl3x1ty & DeepDFantasy: http://twitch.tv/c0mpl3x1ty (Friday at 9:00PM EST) finished ** keemeef~'s stream http://www.twitch.tv/keemeef/ (6:00pm PST onwards; usually late hours) ** Blizzie's stream: twitch.tv/blizzietv (Speedrun attempt -- Sat, Feb 7 @ 1 PM PST) *Kancolle E.U Streamers ** jeftai's stream: http://www.twitch.tv/jefferytai (will be playing randomly) ** ArcticaFrost http://www.twitch.tv/SaberFrost ** Naikon http://www.twitch.tv/naikon86 *Kancolle S.E.A. Streamers ** dragonjet's Twitch ** Lolibunny's twitch (GMT +8 2100- 0100) (Snowballing on feb 13) ** TempestaMkII's Twitch (Watch me fail horribly at this event) (GMT+8 2100 - 0000(On weekdays and weekends) / 1000 - 1200 (On weekends)) * Kancolle E.A. Streamers ** pcp8p67's Stream: http://www.twitch.tv/pcp8p67 (W.G. Forum mainstream, Korean base.) ** Xiei's stream: http://twitch.tv/xiei (Live from Japan in English, Event Finished) Category:Events